Beauty and the Beast
by 0emptyembrace0
Summary: Harry finds a sister he never had, the problem she comes to hogwarts, and falls for everyone's favorite werewolf who just happens to be a teacher.. better than the summary
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Jessica Potter has been in Azkaban all this time, for the accused helping of Sirius Black in the murdering of Lily and James Potter -- her parents, even though she was only was only 2 at the time. She is now 16 years old.. and should be in Hogwarts, in her 7th year when her story is finally revealed by an unsuspecting source...  
  
Jessica Potter -- "Beauty and the Beast"  
  
Harry Potter sighed as the spiral stairs to Dumbledores office circled the huge eagle looking animal and up to the hallway, Harry walked to the door and was about to open it when he heard voices. Dumbledore wanted to meet with him about his inheritance from Sirius dying last year and supposedly his heritage. "Remus.. you have to understand.. nobody knew.." Dumbledore's voice said, "But the POOR GIRL is probably brain dead by now!" Remus shouted, Harry had never heard Remus Lupin raise his voice before and opened the door, Mcgonagall, Dumbledore and Remus staring at him. "What poor girl?" he asked simply.. "Harry I think you need to sit down.." Mcgonagall said sternly. Harry sighed plopping down in a chair, "Okay remember how they said your only living relatives are the Dursleys.." Remus began Harry nodded, "They lied you have a sister.." he said. Harrys mind raced with thoughts, "WHAT?!" he shouted, standing up. "Jessica Potter.. " Dumbledore said softly, "She was two years old when your parents died.. but she was accused of helping Sirius kill your parents.." he said. "At the age of 2?!" Harry asked, flipping around from where he was looking out the window to stare at Dumbledore. "Well she's been in azkaban since.. and we just found out.. we had always thought Voldemort took her or she died or something" Remus said. "Well what are we waiting for.. I want to go see her.. get her out" Harry snapped, "She may be brain dead or even insane Harry..." Remus said level headedly. "I dont care.." Harry said glaring at all three grown ups. Dumbledore sighed walking over to the fire place, handing Harry some floo powder "Yell Azkaban and we'll follow.." he said. "AZKABAN!" Harry yelled chucking down the floo powder at his feet in the fireplace and off her went. Landing in the fireplace off some old building, it had wooden floors, and chipped green paint on its stone walls. Four or five fireplaces were along the wall beside the fireplace he just came from within. Soon Remus, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall came from three different fireplaces behind him as they stood up dusting off on either side of him. "Where are we?" Harry asked, "The Flooing station.." Dumbledore said as they walked out and saw a large building looming on an island out at the sea, and a large rusty barge with two dementors on it, as they put on their dementor resistant cloaks and walked down the dock onto the Rusty Barge, A human guard walked over to them. "Hello Headmaster, Professors, and Harry Potter.." a lady with long red hair said. "Hello.. um we're here to pick up and/or visit Jessica Potter.." Remus said nervously. "Okay.. I will call it in" The lady said and walked off leaving them standing on the platform of the slow moving Rusty Barge as it set off toward the Island, sea splash and cool salty sea breeze slashing at them in a non-gentle fashion. Remus held Harry's shoulder so he wouldnt fall anywhere, as Mcgonagall and Dumbledore stood closely against the wall to the only call in booth on the deck. When the dock finally reached the Island twenty minutes later, all four were soaked, their hair array with sea breeze. 


	2. Chapter 2

The stepped on the island and up a muddy path to the front of a large building. "Who is it?" a voice asked, Remus pressed the radio button on the wall beside the two steel doors. "Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Minerva Mcgonagall and Harry Potter.." Dumbledore said, they heard a buzz as Mcgonagall pulled a door open and all four walked into a black stone lobby room, a goblin looking creature sat at a desk "Visiting Whom?" he snarled. "Admitting Jessica Potter.." Dumbledore said, Two guards in orange suits walked up as the Goblin handed them passes that they clamped on their dementor resistant robes, and the guards who held handcuffs, led them down the dark and winding passageways til they came to a stop at a cell, you could see a figure in white curled up in the corner, its blonde waist length hair sprawled over its face, dead brown eyes stared at the wall in an emotionless manner. "Jessica" Remus called, the figure didnt move, "Jessica!" he called again, the guards unlocked the gate walking in and grabbing her as she walked handcuffed to both of the guards wrists, following the four visitors back to the lobby. She was taken to a back room, when Harry and the others had been told by the Goblin she might not be the same as she was and came back, she was sitting limply on a lobby, Remus, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore still talking to the goblin, the girl had her hair loosely around her face, pale brown eyes focused on the floor, her white blouse matching in with her pale skin, and a pair of faded jeans hung loosely from her extremely thin figure. "Jessica?" Harry asked sitting down beside her. "Jessica.. its your brother Harry Potter.." he said, her eyes turned and looked at him "Harry Potter" she whispered her voice murked and scratchy. "Yes Harry your brother.." he said, when the parents came over her pale brown eyes remained focused on the floor again and she didnt talk anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening they had brought Jessica into Remus Private quarters, and laid her on the bed, then the others left. Remus sighed sitting down in a chair, then transfigured it into a cot laying down. "Remus Lupin.." she said simply, Remus shot up in bed staring at her as she sat there on the bed glaring at him blankly, "Jessica?" he asked, she didnt respond. He walked over and sat down beside her glancing at her, she still stared where he used to be sitting. "Jessica.." he tried "Look at me" he said she turned her head blankly looking at him. "It's Remus Lupin...." he said simply, she nodded slowly "Remus Lupin.." she repeated laying her head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Remus sighed sitting back against the backboard, not wanting to wake her and soon he himself fell asleep.   
  
Remus awoke the next morning to a huge bang, Harry stood in the doorway his green eyes flashing in anger. Remus looked to see Jessica still asleep in his arms and quickly removed his arms, "Harry its not what it looks like.." Remus said, "Bull" Harry snapped, "Take advantage of an insane person.. my sister especially" Harry snapped, "He didnt" a voice behind them said both turned to see Jessica standing up glancing between them as she walked over. "He jolted my memory back.." she said turning to Remus "Remus Lupin.." she said simply, and nodded walking out. "Where's she going?" Harry asked, Remus grinned "We'll see wont we?" he asked grabbing Harry's wrist and walking after the girl. Who walked right into the great halls breakfast and up to Dumbledore who looked blankly at her confused, as Mcgonagall gasped "Good Morning Professor" she said simply. Dumbledore looked to the door to see Harry and Remus standing there grinning. "How did you.." Dumbledore called to them, "Remus Lupin.." Jessica said simply nodding then took Dumbledore's goblet downing it entirely. Draco snorted in laughter, at the shocked look on the headmasters face everyone else chuckled in surprise. "Pumpkin Juice" she said and walked over to Draco taking his side bag and walking off with it digging through it, everyone looked at her in surprise. Harry rushed over taking the bag back and handing it to Draco, as Remus held Jessica back by her arms and the three walked out of the great hall.  
  
"I swear that chick was retarded.." Blaise said laughing, "I wonder who she is I havent seen her here before" Jewel Dizalyn, Blaise's girlfriend said. Draco shrugged looking between the two and swung his bag higher on his shoulder. Meanwhile............ 


	4. Chapter 4

"You cant just take their stuff like that" Remus scolded, "Oo Cus Big Bad teacher said so.." Harry said nodding to Jessica, who grinned widely, and pretended to hug Remus stealing his wand and looked at it, Harry cracked up laughing as Remus tried to get it back from her standing behind her reaching around her trying to grab the wand. Harry snatched it, "Hey" she said and noticed he was holding it above his head so Remus couldnt get it, Remus leapt at him as Harry ran and Remus fell to the floor. "Shit.." the professor mumbled getting up to chase Harry, Jessica grinned "Remus Lupin.. clumbsy" she said simply. "Oh Har Har.." he said looking to her, she sighed plopping down on a blueish green couch in the corner and laid on it. "What tired already?" Harry asked walking back in looking to Remus and noticed Jessica asleep on the couch, Remus glancing at her. Harry knew there was something between the two of them or had been, but didnt mention anything and left. He had to find Dumbledore --  
  
"Harry.." Dumbledore nodded to where the younger boy stood at the window, the boy turned and looked at him. "I have a question for you professor.." Harry said, "What is it?" Dumbledore asked, "Did anything ever go on between my sister and Remus.." Harry asked uncertain. "I should hope not.. she was only 2 when she was put in azkaban!! and she's underage!" Dumbledore said his eyes glowing in anger. "Sir it was just a question.. I just thought it was odd the way he looks at her.. and how I walked in on them this morning him asleep her laying beside him, but both assured me nothing happened, just he said something to jolt her memory then she must have fell asleep on him and he didnt want to wake her" Harry said making excuses. Dumbledore looked to him, "I'll ask Remus Lupin.. but I assure you that I will do all I can to answer your question" Dumbledore said, Harry nodded and walked out. 


	5. chapter 5

Within Four weeks, Jessica had gotten her memory almost fully restored, and was now being taught magic spells and how to use her wand with Remus as she was in her 6th year now.. supposed to be in her 7th year but everyone figured she needed an extra year before graduation so she was now in Harry's year. and she made Harry proud by becoming a Gryffindor.   
  
"Jessica.. you're late" Remus said sitting on the dueling table in the large dueling club room. "I know.. I had to talk to Mcgonagall" she said tossing her bag aside and taking off her cloak pulling her wand out of the waist band of her black short skirt. She was dressed in her white blouse, black short skirt, tights and black high heals basically her Hogwarts uniform. "Ready?" he asked as she hopped up onto the dueling table and stood up by Remus, she nodded grinning. "I'll beat you today" she said, he snorted "not likely" he teased, as they bowed then held their wands by their side and snapped it up into the starting position then back down by their side, and turned taking 10 steps away from each other, and got into their fighting pose. "Expellamarius!" she yelled, Remus went flying, then aimed his wand at her, "Recciro!" he said, as vines began growing around her feet, she growled "Antogrob!" she yelled and Remus fell backwards, into an almost seizure looking attack, "Accio Wand!" she yelled and his wand flew to her. She muttered the counter curse, and Remus sighed standing up and rubbing the back of his head, as he walked over, she tossed him his wand. He muttered the counter curse to her spell and the vines around her leg disappeared. "Told you I'd beat you" she said cockily. "Oh stop you sound like your father did.." he said running a hand through his hair. "Is that a good thing?" she asked hopping down and standing infront of where Remus sat on the edge of the dueling table organizing his briefcase. "Probably.." Remus muttered, then saw Jessica staring at him and looked up "What?" he asked confused. "Nothing.." she said shaking her head, and walked over grabbing her bag slinging it over her shoulder and slung her cloak over her arm, sticking her wand in her waist band again. "So same time tomorrow or do you have more to teach me?" she asked, "Go drop your stuff off at Gryffindor tower then come back.. I think its time I taught you about quidditch" he said grinning. "Yes" she cheered, and walked out running into someone walking in. He had blonde hair, she recognized him as the boy she had stole the bag from the first day. "Sorry" she said, and began walking past him and off to the Gryffindor tower. 


	6. chapter 6

She walked back into the dueling club room and saw Remus, and the boy with blonde hair standing there. "Jessica this is Draco Malfoy he'll be helping us with the Quidditch thing" He said, Jessica was now in a white blouse, jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes that looked about a size to big for her. "Whose shoes are those?" Remus asked as Jessica plopped down on the dueling table. "Harrys" she said grinning and stretched. As she stretched Remus tickled under her arms and she giggled, pulling her arms down. "Stop" she said laughing. Remus grinned stopping, "I forfiet" he said. "Good" she said as he began walking off and reached around tickling his stomach, he chuckled "Nice try not ticklish" he said sticking his tongue out at her. "No fun!" she said as Remus tossed Draco, and her a broom each. Then grabbed one for himself.   
  
"Okay set your broom down on the ground.. and yell up!" Remus said as he put his own broom down beside him. "Up!" Draco said and his flew to his hand after three times of yelling up, "Ready?" Remus asked Jessica who nodded. "Up" she yelled and the broom flew to her hand. "What she only tried once.. and.." Draco began, "Quidditch runs in the Potter's Blood" Remus said smirking. Jessica stuck her tongue out at Remus "Stop bragging" she said simply. "Okay now mount your broom and kick off the ground then try landing back down." Remus said, Draco tried to but ended up falling to the ground even after having done this before 6 years ago, and flying for 8 years already. Jessica kicked off floating up a little hovering her toes skimming the ground then made herself land gentley. "That was great!" Remus boasted, "J-E-S-S-I-C-A!" A cheerful sarcastic voice said behind them, All three turned to see Harry walking over laughing. "You are so slow" Jessica said to her brother, "I.......a....m... n...o...t...s...l...o..w" he said in a slow motion tone, she rolled her eyes. Remus chuckled "Harry your disturbing the lesson" he said. "Dumbledore told me to come get you.." Harry said glaring at his professor, Remus nodded "Okay.. Harry you teach them for now.." he said walking by as Jessica poke his cheek as he walked by. "Jess.. can I talk to you?" Harry asked grabbing her wrist sharply and pulled her aside. "Ouch" she said once they were out of ear shot from anybody under a tall oak tree. "Why are you flirting with Professor Lupin?" Harry asked grabbing her wrist tighter when she didnt answer and shoved her up against the tree, "Ouch Harry! Let go!" she whined wincing. "Answer me!" Harry said his temper growing short, "Harry stop.." she said crying, Harry saw her tears and let her go, then noticed the finger print bruises on her wrist, as she ran off away from him still crying. Harry stared after her and sighed "What have I done?" he asked. 


	7. chapter 7

Remus sighed walking away from Dumbledore's office, 'I'm fired, because Harry told Dumbledore he thinks I like Jessica?' Remus thought to himself. 'Well do you like her?' a second voice said, 'No!' Remus thought back to it, 'Remus Loves Jessie.. you know you like her since the moment she said Remus Lupin that night in your quarters..' the voice said, Remus sighed "Maybe its right" he muttered to himself, then felt someone bump into him and looked up seeing Jessica tears running down her face, and set his hands on her upper arms. "What's wrong?" he asked, she sobbed heavily, he hugged her as she sobbed rubbing her back. "Shh its okay.." he whispered. When she finally calmed down he asked her, "What was that about? Why were you crying?" he asked. Jessica stepped back showing him her bruised wrist with five finger marks on it. "Harry.. said.." she began, he nodded "Harry did this? I'll kill him" Remus said simply and stomped past her his wand held beside him in his clenched fist. "Remus.." she began, "What did you say?" Remus asked turning to her. "Your name.." she said catching up with him, Remus sighed and continued walking out to get revenge on Harry, when she stepped infront of him so fast, he barely had time to stop before running into her but skid to a stop right infront of her. "Dont.." she said another tear rolling down her cheek, "It'll just make things worse" she said, "Yeah.. but I'm not even a professor here even.. anymore" he said looking at the floor between them, She tilted his chin up "He got you fired.." she said "about what?" she asked. He shook his head sighing, then ran a hand through his hair "Dont worry about it.." he said, and began to walk off. She sighed walking off to Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Why in the hell did you fire him?!" she asked stomping in her brown eyes once dull now with a sudden anger firing inside them, and saw Harry sitting on the windshield. "He liked you.. and thats considered against the law Ms. Potter.. your underage.. and Professors cant have relationships with their students.. or so Harry told me he likes you" Dumbledore said, "and Remus didnt deny it.. when we asked him" Harry said looking to Dumbledore. "Liar" Jessica snarled at Harry, Dumbledore sighed "its true.." he said, "Gosh I hate this school.. I've made one friend here.... and you take him away!" she said growling, "Well do you like him back?" Harry asked, "No.. thats just.. ugh.." she said growling and stomped out. 'You do like him dont you?' a voice in her head asked, 'Even if I did he doesnt like me back' she thought, 'yes he does' the voice responded, She looked out the window seeing a carriage with Remus walking down the long sidewalk towards it. She gasped and vaulted the stairs and ran out the first floor doors, and out Just as Remus put his stuff in the carriage and was about to get in. "What are you doing here?" Remus asked, "I should ask you the same thing.." she said, "I'm leaving.. I'm fired remember?" Remus asked standing infront of her. "I went to see Dumbledore and Harry.." she said, Remus sighed looking down to his left, she tilted his chin up "I know this may sound crazy Pr... Remus.. but I like you.." she said, he didnt respond for a while still staring at the ground, "Well see you" she said and began to walk back to the school, when she felt someone take her shoulder turn her around, and then felt warm lips on hers and looked up afterwards seeing Remus. "I like you too.. I'll write and visit.. take care!" he said hugging her as they stayed that way until the driver said they had to get going, Remus hopped into the carriage waving to her as it drove off. Jessica smiled sighing at the same time walking back to the castle, and into the building. "Where did Professor Lupin go?" Draco asked, "They fired him.." she said simply, he sighed hugging her "I'm sorry.. I know you liked him.." Draco said. She nodded and walked up to Gryffindor table laying on her bed, then pulled out a present she had gotten from Remus on her birthday about a week ago, and opened it, it was a picture of her and him standing against the tree, he was brushing a piece of bark out of her hair, as she looked up at him smiling. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, as she set the photo on a the window ledge that hung over her bed closing the outer curtain and fell asleep crying and looking at the photo.   
  
Over the next three weeks, Jessica's life fell apart, her grades slipping, her brown eyes becoming as faded as they were at Azkaban, she didnt talk to anyone only Draco when he talked to her, Snape was supposed to teach her, she didnt even try and just stood there as he put spell after spell on her, her blonde hair became so limp she had to where it in a bun everyday, she was like a ghost of her former self. She didnt think anybody noticed but everyone did, only Harry and Dumbledore knew why.   
  
Jessica walked out of Transfiguration having sat there the entire period doodling stuff in her private diary like notebook, she sighed sauntering to her next class Defense Against the Dark Arts, she put her head down. "Welcome Class.. I hope your having a good day" A familiar voice said as the door shut and footsteps lingered to the front of the room, Jessica assumed she was imagining things. "I will call roll.. now" the voice said, it drifted through the names "Harry Potter.." it said, "Here!" Harry called, "Jessica Potter" it said, "here" she said, "Ms Potter.. please put your head up" the voice said she looked up to see Remus standing at the front of the classroom grinning to her, she looked at him surprisingly no facial emotions then looked to Harry who grinned at her and began copying notes down from the board.   
  
After Class, Remus called Jessica aside as a lady with red hair and bright blue eyes walked into the room. "Jess I got my job back.." he said grinning, "Hey Hun" the lady said kissing Remus, Jessica just glared "Well I'd better get going" she said, "Jess dont be so rude.. I want to introduce you to my fiancee, Brittany Duvont" he said, "Pleasure meeting you Jessica, I've heard so much about you" the lady said, "I'll bet.." Jessica muttered but shook the ladys hand, and walked out "Where are you going?" Remus called. "Class.." Jessica muttered even though it was a lie as she ran outside to the garden and sat down on the bench crying, "What's wrong?" Draco asked coming over, seeing her run out. "Remus is getting married.." she said simply, Draco gasped.   
  
(Who hates Remus Now? Dont...) 


	8. Chapter 8

"To that red haired lady?" Draco asked, Jessica nodded tears pouring over her eye lids, Draco hugged her. "Jessica.." a voice said she looked up to see Remus, "Can I talk to you? alone.." he said looking to Draco, who had let go of her by now. Jessica sighed and looked to Draco then Remus and nodded, "I'll be inside.. at Lunch come get me if you need me" he said to Jessica then walked off. Remus took Draco's old seat and waited til Draco had got inside the castle. "Why did you storm out like that?" he asked her, "Your getting married.. and you expect me to stick around.." she said looking to him confused, then looked at her lap. Remus took her chin tilting it to him and wiped her tears off, she pulled away. "I'm not doing this again Remus.. my heart cant take this pain again" she said nodding to him, "Have a nice life" she said and walked off. Remus sighed putting his head in his hands, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
She went to go to her dorm, and grabbed the photo shoving it in a white box, "Return to Owner" she wrote on it in a black sharpie marker and huried into Remus classroom leaving it on his desk, then walked out and went to lunch in the great hall to find Draco who sighed "What did he say?" he asked as they walked out together, and both ran into The red haired lady. "Hello Jessica.." the lady said, "its more of what he did" Jessica said to Draco as they walked around the lady not even saying anything. "Dont worry about it.." Draco said taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze before he left.   
  
Remus walked into his office, and saw a white box on the desk, Brittany had just headed to Lunch.. he sighed remembering the run in with Jessica -- she probably likes Draco now.. dont get caught up with someone who doesnt even like you anymore, and ruin your and Britt's relationship over it he warned himself. He opened the box, seeing the 'return to owner' thing on the top and saw a picture of him and Jessica under an oak tree, him brushing bark from her hair as she grinned at him, in a pretty frame. He sighed remembering having given it to Jessica for her birthday and carried it into his quarters setting in the side drawer on his side. Remus walked into the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror, his heart was torn between two women.. he sighed and went for a walk.  
  
"Hun are you in here?!" Brittany asked walking in and looking around the bedroom, She knew he always left a note on his side table, she walked over and saw something pink through the crack of the drawer that was open and opened it, seeing a photo of Remus and the girl Jessica.. "he keeps it in his side drawer.." she said sadly, then began packing her stuff and wrote out a letter.  
  
Remus came back from the walk, after dark and walked into his bedroom, and looked around for Brittany, and noticed the photo of he and Jessica was on the bed beside a piece of parchment, and all Brittany's stuff was gone and she was nowhere in site. He walked over sitting down and read the parchment...  
  
Remus,   
  
You know I will always love you. But I cant do this anymore, I found this photo in your side drawer, is that why that Potter girl is always so depressed and why your always talking about her.. if you need me just write back when you make your decision about who.. me or her?   
  
*~ Brittany ~*  
  
Remus crumbled it up and threw it aside sticking the photo back in his drawer, and flopped down on the bed falling asleep soon after.   
  
Jessica walked aimlessly through the school that evening, she found the walks relaxing. When she heard footsteps and paid no attention to them, "Your not supposed to be out after hours" a familiar voice said, Jessica turned to glance at the figure as it lit its wand and held it up to themself and she saw Remus, and began to stomp off, when he took her hand and pulled her back to him. "I understand you hate me right now.. but please can we be friends.." he said, "I heard Brittany AWOL'ed you.." she said sharply. "Yeah.." he said, "Is that why your suddenly crawling back to me?" she snapped, he sighed and turned away letting go of her hand, she turned him back around and saw his face with tons of tears rolling down his cheeks. "Your crying? why?" she asked. "Because.. I love you.. and your just.." he began about to turn away once again, when he felt someone's lips upon his own and kissed back for a while, and then they stopped he looked to see....  
  
(Mwahaha Cliff-Hanger!) 


	9. chapter 9

*"Because.. I love you.. and your just.." he began about to turn away once again, when he felt someone's liips upon his own and kissed back for a while, and then they stopped he looked to see.....*  
  
Brittany. "What are you doing here?" he asked and looked to see Jessica nowhere in site. "I came back.. I love you Remus" she said, he shoved her off, and stomped off. "I love you!!" she yelled.. Jessica standing in the corner listening grinned.  
  
Remus was sleeping that night having a weird dream about him and Jessica..  
  
He stood on a balcony when a figure ducked between his arms leaning against his chest, "Its beautiful here at night.." they said, Remus looked down at the person and saw Jessica, "I know.." he said grinning, as he kissed her nose "Not near as Beautiful as you" he said...   
  
When he was jolted awake by the sound of his door opening, and saw a shadow in the doorway and distinctively pulled out his wand, as a light flickered on, he saw Jessica. "Scared you huh?" she asked, Remus noticed her usually shiny blonde hair was pale and stringy, her brown eyes usually holding a secret fire were pretty much dead, her skin pale, and her skin so tight it showed her rib cage even through her blouse. "You can say that again.." Remus said sitting up against the backboard. "Scared you Huh?" she repeated trying to hide her grin, "Oh Har Har" he said grinning, "Why are you here?" he asked, "I walk into unconspicious dorms at night didnt I tell you that?" she asked leaning against the door frame, Remus grinned and patted the seat on the bed beside him as she walked over and sat down. "I dont want you to get fired again so I wont get too close.." she said, he rolled his eyes and leaned over planting a kiss on her nose. "I think you missed.." she said sarcastically, both chuckled as they both leaned in kissing again, this time the kiss become more passionate as Jessica ran her hands along his back under his shirt and he began unbuttoning her blouse, she helped, he laid over her as she lay in only a bra and skirt under him. "You sure about this?" he asked, remembering the one mate for life wolf rule, once they did it. "Positive" she said and began kissing his neck, he let out a small gasp as she ran her hands down unbuttoning his pants. Then helped by kicking them off, then slid his shirt off, so he was laying over her in black boxers, and she had a bra and skirt on, as she sat up removing her skirt, Remus kissing her neck. She began running a finger up and down Remus chest as finally he pushed her back down on the bed kissing up and down her stomach, then went to unhatch her bra..... 


	10. chapter 10

Jessica awoke the next morning to the light shining through the window, she squinted figuring she had forgot to close her curtain until she remembered the previous nights events, and looked at the alarm clock on Remus' side table, her head was on his bare chest, as he lay with an arm around her, she clung the sheet to her, she was naked and she figured he was even though another sheet and heavy blanket lay covering his waist down. She sat up, he opened his eyes "Morning" he said cheerfully. She held up the alarm clock, which read 12:01, "Shit.. I have a class at 12:30" he said and got up forgetting his sheet and ran into the bathroom to take a shower, She sighed and wrapped the sheet around her gathering her clothes. (In this Remus is only about 31.. while Jessica is 16 That means Lily had Jess in her 7th year at Hogwarts). She got dressed quickly pulling her hair in a bun as Remus came out in a towel, his hair dripped water all over his shoulders. "Okay Gotta go get my books" she said, "Wait.. you forgot something" he said, she turned to him, "I dont get a goodbye kiss?" he asked in a fake pout, she grinned kissing him gently on the lips, and huried out shutting the door, ran through his empty classroom and into the full halls, and up to Gryffindor tower. She grabbed her books and was on her way back to Defense Against the Dark Arts, when she ran into Draco. "Where have you been all morning?" he asked, "I slept through my alarm" she said, "Oh yeah than what's that" he asked grinning and saw a hickey on her neck, she swore to herself. As Draco handed her an extra white turtleneck ribbed shirt he had brought with him, she took off her cloak slipping it on over her now faded blouse, and smoothed out her wrinkly skirt, and slipped her cloak back on. "Thanks soo much I dont know what I'd do without ya.." she said, grinning. "No Problem Sis" Draco said, "Sis?" she asked confused, "Yeah your my sister.. sort of" he said, she grinned "Okay Bro" she said aimlessly.   
  
Her and Draco were the first two in class, Remus was still in his room, Jessica walked over opening the door. Remus was asleep on the bed, she shut the door behind her, and ran a hand through his hair, as he grabbed her wrist opening his eyes. "Oh its you..." he said looking around, "You fell back to sleep" she said grinning, "Ugh.. so tired" he said yawning, rubbing his eyes. "You got class in ten minutes sleepy head" she said, he grinned and leaned over his bed into his side table. "What are you doing?" she asked, he pulled out the photo and set it on the side table. She grinned kissing him, then walked out. By then Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the classroom. "What the.." Harry began seeing Jessica walk out the door. "Professor Lupin had to talk to me" she said shrugging, Harry nodded and sat down with Hermione and Ron, Jessica sat down beside Draco as Remus walked in yawning. "Tired much professor?" Hermione asked, "Nah" Remus said and lay his head down on his desk about to go to sleep again, Harry and Ron cracked up. Jessica rolled her eyes, "You wore him out.." Draco hissed, Jessica glared at him then snickered slapping him. "Ouch! ABUSE!" Draco hollared, Remus head shot up "Ouch keep your voice down.." he said then looked to Jessica beating Draco over the head with 'her shoe?' he raised his eyebrow "I'm dreaming.." he said as he head fell back to the desk and he went back to sleep.   
  
"Okay Draco.. we need to pretend were a couple so me and Lupin dont get in trouble.." Jessica said sitting on Remus' desk in the Defense Against Dark Arts room that night at Dinner time. "Yeah that way Harry doesnt go back to Dumbledore getting suspicious.." Remus said, pulling Jessica onto his lap, Jessica put the locking spell on the door, so nobody would walk in on their conversation. "Okay but Its going to be weird like kissing my sister.." Draco said, "In some places its normal" Remus said grinning, Jessica rolled her eyes. "When does this start?" Draco asked, "Tomorrow at Breakfast.." Jessica said as Remus leaned his head on her shoulder falling asleep, "Tired hun?" she asked him, he shook his head "nah" he said and just a few minutes later, his breathing lightened and he was asleep. Draco waved goodbye to Jessica and walked off to his dorm. Jessica replaced the locking spell on the door. She then stood up slowly waking Remus up, "Huh?" he asked looking around, "You feel asleep hun" she said, he yawned standing up and stretching. "I'm so tired.." he said, she nodded, hugging him as he wrapped his arms around her his chin on top of her head. "I'll see you tommorow" he said kissing her forehead, she nodded and left taking the locking spell off the door, as Remus walked into his own room going to sleep.   
  
Jessica decided to dress up the next morning in a black ribbed turtleneck, and a pair of faded flared blue jeans, it was a Saturday so they could wear whatever they wanted. She put in some golden hoop earrings, a golden cross necklace, and a golden charm bracelet she had gotten on her birthday from the Weasleys and Harry. Her hair once again looking lively in soft waves now down her back. She walked outt and met Draco in the hall, as she finished zipping up her healed black boots. "You look nice.." Draco said coming up behind her and set his hands on her hips as she was bent over zipping her boots, she then stood up leaning against Dracos chest, as a large group of Ravenclaws walked by, he hugged her from behind. "Shall I escort you to breakfast?" he asked as they past the hufflepuff dorm photo hand in hand, all the kids began whispering to each other. By the time they got to the great hall, everyone must have knew because they glanced to the two of them, as Draco leaned over kissing Jessica's cheek, then snickered and pretended hugging her "see ya sis" he hissed, she giggled walking over to Gryffindor table shaking her head. "You go out with Malfoy?" Harry asked, "Surprising huh?" she asked, "More like Disgusting that nasty Slytherin.." Ron snapped, "Yeah.. atleast I tell the person I like that I like them.." she said glancing between Ron and Hermione, as Ron blushed, Hermione looked confused. Harry grinned and dug into his pancake.  
  
She was on her way to Lunch that day as she passed D.A.D.A. two strong hands grabbed her pulling her in and shut the door behind them, and locked it. She saw Remus standing there, "That was... subtle" she said grinning, Remus grinned "Just thought I'd tell you, you looked nice today.. and the Draco thing worked perfectly" he said "even I got jealous" he admitted, she walked up hugging him "Why?" she asked nuzzling her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, He sighed "I'll have to tell you sooner or later" he said taking her arm and pulling her into his room as she sat down on the bed, he paced back and forth infront of her messing with his hair. "Chill Rems.." she said, he looked to her and sighed plopping down beside her, "Okay you promise you wont run if I tell you.." he said, "I couldnt run from you" she said looking at him as he took her hands in his, "Okay well.. I'm a werewolf.. and you know how with werewolves.. there is a .." he began sighing, "A one mate for life rule.. and I was just hoping that you wouldnt cheat on me by actually falling for Malfoy.. because then I'd be heart broken and couldnt find another mate..ever" he said running a hand through his hair, "You dont have to worry about it Remus.. Draco is like a brother to me.. and I love you.. why would I run?" she asked confused, "Because I'm a monster" he said looking away, she took his chin and turned him back to her kissing him. "Your not a monster.. just hairy Remy one night a month.. wow.. like PMS for girls but it only lasts one night.." she said grinning, he rolled his eyes "Your silly.." he said, "and thats why I love you too" he said hugging her. He soon fell asleep on her shoulder again, she stood up and removed his cloak, letting him lay down on his bed and pulled the covers from under his legs, removed his shoes and covered him up. Then sat down beside him, and kissed his forehead as he snuggled into the covers looking like a child as he slept. She grinned "I Love you Remy" she whispered before closing the door as she left. "I love you Jess" Remus whispered rolling over and going to sleep. 


	11. chapter 11

She headed down to dinner depending it was only about 6:15 PM, and Draco waved her over to the Slytherin table, she walked over, as he slid over so she could sit down between him and a chubby boy on his right. They pecked each other on the lips, "Where'd you disappear too?" he asked, "Professor Lupin needed to talk to me about my homework.." she said, Draco grinned nodding "Yeah.." he said, Draco noticed Blaise Zambini staring at Jessica, "Um you want to go take a walk?" he asked, Jessica nodded "I'd like that" she said as they stood up and clasped hands, walking out of the hall side by side, as soon as they were outside they dropped their hands. "So Remus wanted to see you?" Draco asked, "Yeah.. he had to talk to me about something.." she said, "What?" Draco asked curiously, "I'll ask him if I can tell you K bro?" she asked, "Where is he now?" Draco asked looking around, "Asleep.." she said, shivering. Draco handed her his cloak, as she pulled it around her "Thanks" she said, he was still wearing his Slytherin robes, just not his winter cloak, even though it was late fall -- he had gave it to her. "You must have really worn him out.." Draco said wiggling his eyebrows, "Hey" she said as he ran she chased him, and tackled him. "He's a lucky man" Draco said as he lay on the ground, Jessica sitting on top of him how she had tackled him, she stood up helping him up. "What do you mean?" she asked, "He's lucky to have someone like you.." Draco said, "Draco.." she began, "Dont worry I'm not hitting on you, I just wish I had the type of relationship you and Remus had.." he said, "Sneaking around all the time, not being able to hug or kiss the person.. trust me its not all its cracked up to be" she said, "Yeah well atleast someone loves you.. for you" he said and tore off towards the castle, she was at a loss of words at what just happened and went into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that evening to see Remus Checking Papers at his desk. "Your up" she said locking the door, "Yeah" he said looking up and saw her, she sighed "What's up?" he asked scooting back so she could sit down on his lap, "Well I was talking to Draco outside.. and he said you were lucky to have someone like me and he wished he could have a relationship like ours.. and I said with all the sneaking around its not all its cracked up to be.." she said, "And what did he say?" Remus asked confused, "Atleast you have someone that loves you then he ran off into the castle" she said confused, Remus saw she was wearing Draco's cloak and his eyes flashed in anger. "Remy.. it was cold outside and we had to show an image.." she said, "Outside? Whose outside Jessica?!" he snapped looking out the window, "Answer me" he demanded, "Remus this is unfair you agreed me and Draco should pose as a couple now your acting all Noble about it!" she snapped. "Oh Remus I understand I love you.." he mimicked tossing his glass of water at the wall beside her, "Bull shit" he snapped, she sighed tears streaming down her cheeks as she leaned against the wall sliding down it into a sitting position hugging her knees to her. "Jess.. I'm sorry.." Remus said coming over and kneeling down infront of her she let go of her knees and let him help her up, as he hugged her to him. "I just got jealous.. I dont want to lose you.." he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "How many times have I told you? You wont!" she said through sobs. "Shh its okay.. now.. Remy's here.." he said hugging her and rubbing her back. "I'm sorry I lost my temper.. its the wolf I swear" he said, she sighed kissing his chin, "I know" she said, as they began to kiss then stopped, "I just want to hold you for a while.." Remus said, "Sounds nice" Jessica said laying the side of her head against his chest, they went in and laid on the bed, she laid her head on his chest, Remus put an arm around her and they laid there holding each other until they fell asleep.   
  
"Professor Lupin.." A voice said, Remus looked up seeing......  
  
(CLIFFY!! WOO HOO!!)  
  
*"Professor Lupin" a voice said, Remus looked up seeing...  
  
Jessica standing there in a grey tight tee-shirt, that showed a gap between her shirt and the waist line of her dark red flared jeans, her hair loose around her shoulders. "Yes, Ms. Potter?" he said in a mock tone, "I came to ask about Our Friday night homework" she said, Remus looked to see Harry standing beside her. "Ah.. Harry you dont have it either?" he asked sitting up still in his grey shirt from yesterday and black jeans he stood up stretching. "Well lets see if I can even find it huh?" he asked, Harry chuckled, as Remus dug through his drawers, and some papers fell on the floor. Jessica leaned down and picked them up, "I think I found it" she said waving a piece of paper, Remus snatched it from her, "Hey" she said and frowned, Harry grinned as Remus handed it to him, "Thank you Professor" He said, Jessica nodded as they left together. Remus shook his head laughing and walked back into his room. Sure enough less than a half hour later, he got out of the shower, a towel around his waist his hair soaked to see Jessica sitting on his bed, he noticed the door was shut and deadbolted. "Professor Lupin I need the homework.." she mimicked, He grinned beckoning her over with a finger, "Its to let me get changed.. then let me hold you" he said kissing her nose, she grinned, "I've got to use the bathroom either way" she said walking in there and closed the door, "Can I come out now?" she called about five minutes later, Remus was finishing buttoning and zippering his pants. "Yeah" Remus called, and walked out to see him, in a white shirt, and a pair of jeans, his hair shaggy hanging around his eyes. She walked over, and he clung to her, "You have to finish your homework" he said sarcastically. "Sorry I didnt do it sooner, Professor" she said innocently, he grinned kissing her and they just stood there holding each other for a while, when she swore "I was supposed to meet Draco twenty minutes ago.." she said, Remus growled, "Who cares?" he snapped, she turned and saw Remus eyes flashing "I do hun.. now cool your jets.. we have to go to the library" she said resting a hand on his cheek and kissed him, He sighed "Okay.." he said, this jealousy thing was really annoying Jessica and he could sense it. 


	12. chapter 12

Jessica headed on her way to the library, and walked over to Draco's table, the library full of people, he stood up and kissed her before she sat down across from him "So where were you?" he asked like a parent. "Talking to Professor Lupin" she said, "Ah more about the homework?" he said winking, she nodded "something like that" she said as Harry walked over sitting down beside her. "Did he give you the homework sheet too? He only gave me one copy.." he said to Jessica, she nodded holding up another copy "He's very polite.. I wonder where that Brittany Lady went" she said putting on a fake confused face. Remus walked over to their table a serious face on, "Mr. Malfoy.. Ms. Potter.. I have reason to believe you were cheating on Thursdays test.. my office! Now" he snapped, inside he was laughing. "But professor we didnt.." Jessica said playing along, Draco sighed "You didnt I did!" he said laughing. "Mr. Malfoy.. I guess we'll have to drop you off with Snape" he said grabbing both of their sleeves and tugging them out of the library, the minute the three past the exit doors they all grinned and cracked up laughing.   
  
Once in the defense against the dark arts classroom, they all sat around chatting when the lunch bell rang. "Hungry" Draco whined, Jessica grinned "Okay hold on.." she said aiming her wand at a piece of parchment and transfigured it into a box of icecream. "Your getting good at that.. I'm guessing charms is your best subject" Remus said, Jessica nodded "10 inches, oak, unicorn hair" she said holding up her wand, Remus grinned "10 inches, pine, unicorn hair" Remus said holding his up, "11 inches, mahogany, raven feather" Draco said sticking his tongue out at both of them, Jessica giggled "that just means you had long arms at Age 11" she said sticking her tongue back out at him. Remus chuckled, "I've got a meeting with Dumbledore.." he said standing about to leave, "About what?" Jessica asked worriedly, "They dont suspect anything dont worry" he said kissing the tip of her nose and left, she sighed of relief, and turned to Draco "Come on.. we better get back to the library before Harry has a heart attack" she said grinning.   
  
Remus walked up to the statue, that lead to the headmasters office, "HoneyDukes" he said, and stepped onto the third steps as the steps swirled upward, and then hopped off into the hallway and opened the door walking into the headmasters office. "Ah Remus.." the headmaster said smiling, "Albus.. you wanted to see me" Remus said smiling politely and sat down. "Yes.. its about.. Jessica" The headmaster said, Remus frowned "Not this again.." Remus said. "No Remus.. not that.." The headmaster said, Remus' smiled returned. "Its about how Jessica.. being as brilliant in charms as she is.. has been accepted to a year transfer program to Beaxbatons.. Isnt that wonderful?!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, Remus frowned "Yes excellent" he said. "What's wrong Remus?" Dumbledore asked, "Nothing Sir.. I'll go tell her to pack when does she leave?" he asked Dumbledore who grinned, "Tommorow morning.." Albus said. Remus nodded and walked back to his classroom, Jessica came in soon smiling, and locked the door, Remus walked over unlocking it. "What's wrong?" she asked, "You've been accepted into a year long transfer program to Beaxbatons.. you leave tomorrow morning.. you need to go pack" he said, She grinned "I was accepted!" she cheered then saw Remus' face and frowned "I should have told you but I signed up when I was at mad at you because of Brittany.." she said, he growled "Whatever.. just go" he said, she was about to say something but just walked out, Remus slammed the door and locked it plopping down on the bed in his quarters tears pouring down his cheeks.   
  
Jessica had told her brother and all her friends, including Draco where'd she be going and why, Draco agreed to walk her to the carriage that morning also. Jessica slammed her suitcase shut, and looked at a photo of her and Remus where they were standing beside each other hugging and grinning. She sighed shoving it into her carry on bag, and walked out of Gryffindor tower after making sure she hadnt forgot anything. She headed down the stairs in Draco's white ribbed turtleneck and a pair of flared jeans and white tennis shoes, her blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. "You ready?" Draco asked, "No but.." she said shrugging as they walked out of the huge hogwarts castle, Jessica had said good-bye to the others before, and was now ready to get into her carriage. She was out at the carriage and putting her stuff in, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned to see Remus standing there, she sighed hugging him, "Dont come back with a fiance like I'll did.. or I'll have to say I might hurt him" Remus said, Jessica grinned hugging Remus tightly "I wont" she promised then hugged Draco "Bye Bro" she said to him, then turned to Remus who had some jealousy and she could tell so she kissed him on the cheek "Love you.." she said smiling and hopped into the carriage as it took off down the bumpy gravel road. 


	13. chapter 13

One Year Later -- October of their 7th year  
  
"Where is she?" Harry whined, Remus chuckled "She's due to arrive today mate.." he said, "You miss your sister dont you?" Draco asked, Harry nodded, Remus grinned "I'm glad she's coming back.. Draco doesnt make good company.. you know" Remus said to Harry, who chuckled as Draco said "Hey!" Defensively. Just then a carriage stopped at the end of the long sidewalk, and a figure with layered brunette shoulder length hair, stepped out, she was slim and had on a black tee-shirt, and blue jean skirt with black knee high healed boots on. As the figure got closer, they knew it was Jessica she had just changed alot. As she walked over to them, "I hope I didnt keep you waiting" she said in a somewhat french accent, "Not at all" Harry said hugging her, "I like the hair" Remus said nodding approvingly, "You have any idea how hot that accent is" Draco said in a mock tone, Remus nudged him fakely, "Stop mocking me" he said sticking his tongue out at the younger boy. "Well I see you have certainly.. matured" she said grinning, Harry took her suitcase, "Glad to have you back" Harry said, "Glad to be back.. all the greasy hair at Beaxbatons started to remind me of Snape" she said grinning, Draco chuckled as the four of them walked inside.   
  
"You've sure grown up.." Remus said that night as Jessica sat on his bed in a pair of red plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. "So have you" she said sarcastically, he snorted "Har Har" he mimicked laying down beside where she sat on the bed, she ran her hand through his hair pushing it away from his forehead. "I missed you" he said, "I missed you too.. I heard Draco wasnt good company" she said, Remus rested himself on his elbow leaning up and looking at her, "Yeah well he cant very easily.." he began, when Jessica began kissing him passionately and he returned it. "Do that?" she asked, Remus nodded, as she giggled then laid back on the bed, he leaned over her kissing her, and that night they repeated "the mating" they had before. 


	14. chapter 14

The next morning Jessica awoke to Remus' alarm going off it read 8 AM, breakfast beginning time. She went in to take a shower and came back out in a white cotton bathrobe. "Hey Thats my robe" Remus whined, she looked over to the bed, seeing him looking to her. "Oh well.. finders keepers" she said simply sticking her tongue out at him, then reached into her carry on bag, finding her Hogwarts Uniform, and walked back into the bathroom to put it on. Remus had gotten dressed in his Hogwarts teachers outfit, while she was in the bathroom and was just trying to put his belt on when she came out, He tried for about 10 minutes then sighed giving up. "Here" she said walking up and reached around re-doing the belt through the slots, and then buckled it in the front and patted it. "Good as new" she said grinning, he rolled his eyes "I wish I could be so perfect.." he said sarcastically laughing. She rolled her eyes, "Remy I love you for you.." she said walking over and kissing the tip of his nose. "I know.. It was a joke" he said, she smiled "I know" she said, messing with her prefect badge then threw it across the room not being able to get it on. Remus picked it up and clipped it on for her, then looked up into her brown eyes "See I'm not perfect" she said breaking the silence, he grinned kissing her deeply, then glanced at the alarm clock, "8:45 You're late for Charms" he said, she groaned "well professor can you write me a pass to class.." she said, "You have some make-up work for me.. So I'll write a pass to Flitwick telling him I need you in my class this morning, for you to get the notes you missed for the past three weeks on Werewolves, sound cool?" he asked, walking out to his desk writing up the note and handed it to Jessica who nodded taking it to flitwick, every eye on her as she handed it to the short man who read it and nodded, Jessica left again. Harry looked after her suspiciously, 'she wasnt in the tower last night now she's leaving first period' he thought.   
  
Jessica walked back into the defense against the dark arts classroom and sat at the back of the class copying the notes, as Remus sat at his desk doing his own work, when Severus Snape walked in and looked between the two of them then marched up to Remus' desk. "Professor Lupin.. Can I borrow Ms. Potter for a minute?" he asked, Remus looked to Jessica who followed Snape out.  
  
"Heres something for you.. hang around a wolf you'll turn all wolfy" the man with greasy hair said handing her a vile of disgusting blue liquid, "Wolfs Bane Potion!" she snapped, walking into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "Well.." Remus asked, She slammed the potion bottle on the table "He said if I hang with you I'll turn all wolfy and need this" she said growling and picked it up hurling it at the wall, "Woah! Calm down!" Remus said grabbing her in a hug from behind. "Shh.. you wont turn into a wolf okay? Dont let Snape get you all worked up" he said, as Dumbledore walked in and saw them and heard what Remus had said. "Professor Lupin.." he said, Remus let go of Jessica who glared at the potion then Snape and Dumbledore as they walked in. "Snape.. you suggest I use potion.. I suggest you use shampoo" she said taking out her wand and aiming it at his chest, "Now NEVER try me again or I will kill you" she snapped stomping over and sitting down. "Ms Potter! Keep your temper!" Dumbledore said, "Headmaster.. I will do nothing of the sort.. I dont care if I'm expelled.. Snape can go.." she began when Remus huried over slapping a hand over her mouth, then removed it. "He can go fuck himself" she said then stormed out. Remus looked between the two then followed after Jessica, "Remus.." Dumbledore said, Remus turned to him leaning in the doorway. "I expect you and her to leave this evening.." he said, "Your fired for your relationship and she's expelled for threatening and cussing at a professor.." Dumbledore said, "And sleeping with another one" Snape interrupted, Remus aimed his wand at Snape as an explosion rang out, Dumbledore gasped, as Remus huried out and saw Snape with pink hair and chuckled half heartedly. "Wait until Potter finds out.. about those two and that you expelled his sister" Snape said. 


	15. chapter 15

"So you got expelled and he's fired" Draco said talking to Jessica in the garden that afternoon, "Yes.. we have until tommorow morning to leave" she said, Harry stormed out to her with his eyes flashing in anger. "So it was fake.. you and Draco.. instead like a ho you sleep with REMUS and get yourself suspended because of SNAPE!" He ranted, "Thats none of your business" she said, "It is my business your my sister.." he said, "YOU DIDNT CARE FOR 16 YEARS OR EVEN KNOW I EXISTED SO DONT GO ALL NOBLE NOW BROTHER DEAREST.. BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU I HAVENT BATTLED THE DARK LORD VOLDEMORT BUT I CAN KICK YOUR ASS OKAY?" she snapped storming off and right into Remus Lupin who sighed hugging her, until she calmed down.   
  
Jessica paced her dorm making sure she had forgotten nothing, since she'd NEVER be able to come back. She sighed grabbing up the last minute clothes she wanted and stuffed them in her trunk slamming it shut, she had set aside some stuff in a carry on bag, such as two outfits, socks, underwear, a pair of tennis shoes, a book, her jewelry and the pichure she had of her and Remus. She sighed closing the suitcase and locking it along with her trunk, then went to get her owl she had gotten for a fake anniversary gift from Draco. It was almost Christmas day so they would ride out on the train with those going home for the holidays the only thing is they wouldnt be coming back. She dug under her bed incase she forgot anything and pulled out a stuffed wolf and grinned..  
  
"Jessica! You've got a present! From some dude from Hogwarts!" her friend at Beaxbatons, Angelia yelled. "Oo Who from?" Jessica asked walking in the room, her brown hair shorter then only down to her chin (think Mandy Moore in how to deal). "Re-mus Lu-pin" Angelia sounded out. Jessica snatched it smiling, "Oo Someone you like perhaps" Angelia asked. "Something like that.." Jessica said and opened the gift, to see a stuffed grey wolf, and a note. She opened the letter:  
  
Dearest Jessica,  
  
I hope your having a wonderful time at Beaxbatons, Hogwarts isnt the same without you and Draco is lousy company. No offense to him of course, see you soon -- something to remember me by.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
She remembered that day Oh so well, and hugged the stuffed wolf to her, then put it in her carry on bag closing the suitcase once again, and grabbed it walking out, Ginny Weasley helped with her owl cage, and Hermione levitated the trunk behind them and down to the first floor.   
  
"We'll miss you" Hermione said hugging Jessica who grinned, "I'll write.. Ms. Valedictorian" (sp) she said, Hermione blushed. "Yeah write me too!" Ginny squealed hugging Jessica, who giggled "Of course.. I just hope Harry gets over it" Jessica said sighing, "Dont worry he will.." Ron said walking up behind them, "Miss you" he said giving Jessica a friendly one armed hug. "Should I write you too?" she asked looking to Ron, who shrugged. "Almost Ready to go?" Remus asked coming over, Jessica solemly nodded, "Wait!" a voice hollared, Jessica turned to see...  
  
(hehe Cliffy!!)  
  
*"Wait!" a voice hollared, Jessica turned to see...  
  
Draco running towards her, "You wouldnt leave without saying goodbye to me would you?" he asked, "I assumed you were asleep" she said smiling and hugged him tightly, "Write.. me" she said slowly, he laughed nodding. "And you better graduate top of your class Mr. Malfoy" she said sternly. He rolled his eyes "Yes Professor Potter" he said sarcastically. "Oh I wish.. not graduating hogwarts.. I'll be lucky to become a waitress at the three broomsticks" she said smirking, Remus who heard this turn and left the great hall. Jessica looked hearing the door slam and sighed, "Well I have to go.." she said her bags already out at the end of the sidewalk and walked out to see Remus pacing infront of their bags, "Whats wrong?" she asked, "I just ruined your life thats whats wrong.." he said, "What are you talking about?" she asked, "Was it your dream.. to graduate hogwarts?" he asked, she sighed "Yes, it was my dream to graduate hogwarts after going through it with parents and everyone else, having a quidditch star boyfriend, being valedictorian and all that good stuff.." she said. "Well what is it your dream, to have your parents die, go to azkaban, go to hogwarts, a year behind your normal class, fall in love with a teacher and get expelled in your last year?" Remus asked sarcastically, "No.." she said simply, Remus sighed "Exactly!" he said, pacing again she grabbed his arm. "That had nothing to do with you.. Did you send me to azkaban?" she asked sarcastically, when Remus didnt answer she got worried, "Did you?" she asked in more of a question form. "It was your 2nd birthday, and I was supposed to take care of you and Sirius - Harry since the threat for Voldemort had risen..well after James and Lily died.. I couldnt take care of you anymore.. and Harry was at a muggle location, so Sirius said he'd take care of you, the problem -- he was in Azkaban and you had to be in a seperate wing from him, eventually Sirius broke out as an animagus and having the mental stress he forgot you existed, and so did the rest of us until we read Sirius pre-written will which left you back to your brother.." Remus said, "So your the reason I spent 16 years of my life in azkaban?" her voice raising by the second and shaking. "I didnt.." he began, "I hate you" she said simply and spitefully and stormed off back towards the castle, "What are you doing back?" Hermione asked surprised, "I need to see Dumbledore -- now" she said her voice shaking and huried up the stairs.  
  
She stormed into his office seeing Harry on the window sill, "Ms Potter" Dumbledore said surprised. "Remus.. was the reason I was in azkaban all this time.. and nobody told me?!" she said her eyes now glowing a reddish color. "I told you to stay away from him.." Harry said calmly, "thats not the same thing and you know it!" she snapped at him, her hair now turning red from the roots down. "What's happening to her?" Harry asked, "Her anger level is beyond her witching powers.. so she's basically morphing into an evil witch.." Dumbledore said, just as his office exploded smoke pouring everywhere. 


	16. chapter 16

After blowing up the office, Jessica stalked down the stairs, her hair and eyes now a reddish color, her outfit had morphed completely black. Hermione and the others all saw her and gasped, "What happened?" Ginny asked, Jessica raised a hand and Ginny flew back against the wall as she stalked out. Remus glared at her confused, as she held out her hand, and Remus fell to the ground glowing a greenish color. She hopped into the wagon with all her stuff, away from there forever.. and glad of it.   
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Remus was allowed to stay at Hogwarts, because of the fact Jessica was on the loose and would probably try and find him and kill him. "Jessica would never do that!" Remus said to Dumbledore, "Not Jessica -- this demon that's inhabited her in her anger is called Willowana.. Willow for short.." Dumbledore said showing Remus the book, Harry was still in the hospital wing from the attack on Dumbledore's office which had been magically rebuilt. "So Jessica was inhabited by Willow.. a demon in her anger at Remus.." Ginny said rubbing her sore neck, "So anything she does if Jess ever comes back do not hold her responsible for it" he said looking to Ginny, who nodded "I know she didnt mean it.. but I wonder where she went" she said sadly....  
  
Jessica meanwhile was walking through the woods and looked up grinning, the castle was dark and uninhabited as far as she could tell, as she walked in up the darkened stairs and opened the creeky wooden doors and walked into the place. The lobby was large and dark, a huge chandellir above her head had candles in it as well as a bunch of Candleabras on the wall, She stretched out her hands and all the candles became lite as she investigated the empty palace, that still had furniture and stuff. It was so dusty she assumed it had been empty for atleast 400 years. She grinned it would be the perfect hide-out from those nasty wizards and witches.   
  
A few months later, Jessica Potter was pronounced dead in the papers and such, One in such that was delivered to Jessica along with about 100 letters. She went to grab a letter when a hand beat her to it, "Please let me help Ma'am" a short fat guy with blonde hair said. She glared at him, "Who are you?" she asked, her hands clenched at her side. "Peter.. Pettigrew.. call me Wormtail" he said, Jessica nodded "Very well then.. fetch these letters and bring them to the last room on the left on the third floor" she snapped, storming off her cape billowing behind her. "Very well Peter..." A figure said stepping out of the shadow, it was Lord Voldemort. "The girl is an treasure to us.. Potter's sister, Willowana Demon and newest Head Sorceress on the planet. Jessica read the paper she grabbed, and skimmed through it then looked at the front page article.  
  
"Jessica Potter Proclaimed Dead" she growled, and stormed down to the lobby, Peter still collecting Letters a man in a cloak stood against the wall though Jessica didnt see his face. "Missus where are you going?" Peter asked in a squeak. "To make an appearance.. something for the papers to write about" she said grinning sardonically as she threw the paper at Peter's feet and stormed out. "She'll make a very good bride" Voldemort said, Peter looked to the dark lord "But she's only a child.." he said, "I know this.. but she fell for the wolf.. whose 30.. and.. she's a dark Sorceress the most powerful one to be exact" Voldemort said growling.  
  
Jessica stormed into the great hall two monthes before graduation, everyone looked to her as she stormed up to Dumbledore chucking a copy of the daily prophet she picked up in the lobby on his table. "I would just like to say.. I am far from dead.. I wish I could say the same about you" she said aiming her hands at Dumbledore, who flew back through the glass window and down into the lake two stories down. "Let that be a warning" she growled at the hall and stormed out. Harry and all his friends were dumbfounded.  
  
Jessica sat at her breakfast table with Peter the next morning when she saw the papers headlines, "Local Sorceress Jessica Potter -- Kills Albus Dumbledore" she said aloud then tossed the paper down on the table standing up, "Now that'll give them something to talk about for a while" she said sarcastically then huried up to her room, seeing a man in a cloak sitting on her bed. "Excuse me.." she said sarcastically, "Your excused" the voice said, she stomped over glaring at the person, who stood up towering her by two inches and dropped his hood, he had shaggy brown hair, a pale skeletal like skin, and huge red snake-like eyes. "Well Well Well.. Lord Voldemort.. who'da thunk?" she asked sarcastically looking out the window. "Your not terrified like the others you must be a brave child" he said, she spun around aiming both hands at him as he flew against the far wall, she went over aiming a hand at him as he raised to almost the ceiling. "Now get it straight.. I'm no child.." she snapped, and walked out letting him drop to the floor in a pile.   
  
The next day, Jessica smiled "Where are you going too now?" Peter asked, "Shopping" she said simply. He glanced at her confused, "What you think a dark sorceress is going to where white tee-shirts and jeans I think not!" she said simply. He chuckled, "Thats a good one missus.. where's master?" he asked, "Upstairs.. it appears he had a fall" she said grinning to herself and marched out of the castle towards Diagon Alley.   
  
She was walking through Diagon Alley her hood drawn her red hair tucked behind her ears so nobody would see it, her red eyes scanning the plaza. She now wore a black tee-shirt and jean skirt, with knee high healed black boots. She looked up and saw a Defense Bookstore and walked in beginning to look around, "Excuse me Miss can I help you?" the person at the counter said, Jessica slammed the book she was reading shut "When I say you can.." she said simply and investigated more books. "So did you hear about Ms. Jessica Potter.. killed Albus Dumbledore she did" the man called, "So I've heard" she said, "Arent you a little young to be away from Hogwarts?" the man asked, "Arent you a little old to be working in a bookstore?" she asked sarcastically. "Well Miss you dont have to go getting an attitude" the man said as she slammed a pile full of books down on the counter, as he rang them up. "$31" (using american money instead of wizarding money) The man said politely, she dug into her pocket slamming two twenty dollar bills down on the counter, "Keep the change" she said grabbing the bags of books about to walk out, when the man tapped her on the shoulder she spun around her hood falling down and the man gasped, he saw her face and gasped and went running for the backroom, when she grabbed his hood. "Not so fast Lad.." she said smirking...  
  
Remus meanwhile was sitting in his room by his pensieve when an image suddenly popped in it, a scene in a bookstore with Jessica with red hair and red eyes about to attack a bookstore owner. He gasped, and ran to the nearest apparation ward. Since Dumbledore was no longer alive, he had no one to check into and Hogwarts was in chaos. He apparated to the book store appearing behind a bookshelf and slowly moved away to see Jessica and them and walked up behind her. Snatching her in a grab from behind her arms pinned to her side, she growled her hair turning black in color, her eyes pure white and all her clothes black, As he let her go he noticed she looked just like a dementor. "Do not attempt to over power me Remus Joshua Lupin.. or you will get what is coming to you" she said simply and with that apparated out of there carrying her bag of books. Remus stood there dumbfounded, then growled and apparated back to hogwarts.   
  
Jessica stormed up the castle stairs, her hair still black and her eyes pure white. "What on earth!" Peter squealed, "Oh do shut up" Jessica snapped, "Missus?!" the short man said, "What?" she snapped, "I didnt recognize you" he said, "What on bloody earth are you.." she began then saw a mirror "Bloody hell" she muttered and continued walking up to a new room of the fifth floor she had taken. She sighed and began doing her meditation ritual, she had learned that brought her power down so she still only had red hair and red eyes. She sighed looking through her books, then plopped them down on the bed....  
  
Meanwhile Remus was in his room preparing a ritual that would either get Jessica's forgiveness or bring his own death. Though he was sure he would probably get neither he was willing to try the spell. He drew the heart on the floor in white chalk and stood in the middle of it, muttering these words   
  
"One I love, Who did come from above, let me be with you, forgive me for my apology is true, or banish me and set my spirit free" he said and he was apparated to a dark castle in the woods, and looked confused but drew his wand entering it, and saw Peter Pettigrew cleaning up in the foyer. "Remus!" he said in a frightened voice. "Stupefy" Remus said aiming the wand at a former marauder, the only one besides him surviving and huried up the stairs, he felt the music in his head get louder as he approached a door and opened it, Jessica was there sitting in the room doing Yoga, and he shut the door. "WHAT IS THIS!?" she snapped seeing him, he hair turning black again her eyes remaining red. "Its a bonding spell.. in other words I cant be away from you or you and I both die.. until you forgive me" he said smirking. "You.. You.. You Wolf" she sputtered throwing a vase at him barely missing. "Oh.. I'm surprised the darkest sorceress ever couldnt think of a better comeback" he said grinning sardonically. "I hate you" she said simply looking out the window, "Look at me in the eyes and say it and I will leave.." he said simply, she turned to him looking him in the eyes "I.. I cant.. okay just leave me alone" she said storming out. Remus smiled, "That went well" he said sarcastically. Then suddenly the ground began to shake, and Remus fell against the wall, and gasped. Jessica huried in grabbing her cloak off the bed, "What's going on?" she asked even though she already knew. "All of Hogwarts.. protection wards just fell" he said, she grabbed his hand pulling him up, "Voldemort's attacking it he was in the castle here.." she said, "And you let him stay?!" Remus asked, "I thought I killed him" she said stupidly, then ran out of the castle, aparating to hogwarts now that the wards were down and appeared in the lobby, seeing the Professors baracading the doors, and looked out a window seeing tons of death eaters and Voldemort, as well as some giants and such trying to break into the castle. "What's happening?" Jessica asked Mcgonagall who gasped, "You.." she began, "She's here to help" Remus said simply, Mcgonagall nodded. Jessica watched as the students began boarding up all the windows, "Stand back!" she yelled at all of them as she felt an explosive bang. And Held up her hands all the windows and doors in the entire palace were baracaded. When she heard a scream two floors up, "The Honeydukes entrance" Harry said glancing at Remus and His sister, Jessica vaulted the stairs 10 at a time and up to the statue seeing death eaters pouring out of it and held up her arms and it began baracaded cutting a death eater in half, "We have to avada them.." Harry said, the other two nodded and began avada kevadra'ing the 10 death eaters in the hall. "Jessie!" a voice behind them said, she flipped around to see Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. "We're here to back you up" they said she grinned, her hair turned a bright whiteish blonde her eyes pure icy blue, and her clothes turned white. "What happened?" Remus asked, she looked at him confused then looked in the mirror "I'm the most powerful sorceress.. now I'm on the good side" she said grinning, and ran down the stairs to the lobby. "Open the door.." she said to Mcgonagall, "are ye insane missus!?" Hagrid asked, she shook her head, then the door opened and she stepped out all the death eaters backed up while Voldemort stepped forward. "Ah so the sorceress is on the light side now?" he snarled. "Has the pretty missus decided to come out and play?" Lucius Malfoy said from beside Voldemort. "Not with you" she said outstretching her arms and every single one of the death eaters fell dead except for Voldemort, who looked surprised. "Now run along Tom Marvolo Riddle.. or shall I make of you what I did of them?" she asked, then fainted from all the lose of energy. Remus gasped, as he, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry and the others ran forward, the older one's including Harry began attacking Voldemort with spells and such at the same time. Remus leaned over Jessica and saw her hair turn brown but her eyes never changed from the icy blue they were now, as she opened her eyes slowly "I'm sorry Remus.." she whispered, he began to cry "No.. hold on.. you can make it" he said, "I love you.." she whispered then drifted off into death. "NOO!" Remus hollared as everyone stepped aside he aimed his wand at Voldemort, "You will pay you snake" he said and closed his eyes, his own hair turning white and his eyes a white, his outfit remained the same "AVADA KEVADRA!!" he shouted through tears and Voldemort fell dead immediately, Remus fell to his knees in tears.  
  
Two Days Later Remus hadnt talked to anyone, They had managed to bring Jessica back but afraid she may never wake up from the coma she was in she had been sent to St. Mungos. School was shut down for two weeks now because of the attack and that they had to prepare the wards again, for no reason though. But none of the students were complaining since they were now free of homework. Remus had been keeping his own patch of garden on the hogwarts grounds, since him killing Voldemort he found it inspiring and a way to gain energy, he was out there planting roses on a sunny day, when he heard an angelic voice behind him "Having fun?" it said, he turned running his dirty hand through his shaggy hair, getting dirt in it but he didnt care, and saw Jessica her icy blue eyes had a brightness to them, a smile on her pale face, matched in with her now long blondish brown hair that came down to her waist. She wore a white blouse, and a pair of jeans, with white strapped sandles. "Your awake" he said amazed standing up infront of her, "Stranger things have happened.." she said, "Like what?" he asked, she smiled leaning into him and kissing him on the lips. "A sorceress falling for a Professor thats twice her age and a werewolf.." she said, "Ah I see what you mean" he said nodding, she grinned as they leaned in kissing again as he ran his dirty hands down her shoulders on her white blouse but she didnt care. "Want to help?" he asked, she looked to the sign "Potter Plot Garden" she read grinning and kneeled down beside Remus helping him burying the roses, as they talked and laughed like old times. 


End file.
